


The One Two Punch

by redfiona



Category: Firefly
Genre: Awesome Ladies Ficathon, Gen, Short, ladyfest 10, late prompt response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe knows what she can rely on, and what she can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Two Punch

The Shepherd believes in the good book, Jayne in a good gun and the Captain in a well-laid plan. Zoe puts her faith in a good right hook.

Guns jam, books burn, and she ain't ever seen a plan go off without a hitch. If her right hand fails her, she's got a left to back it up. And if that's not working either then she's already dead, and there's nothing else to be done.

It's a sure certainty that she keeps tight to herself. The knowledge of exactly what she can rely on and what she can't.


End file.
